Trying to Survive
by QuestForMyOwnMagic
Summary: Trouble did always know how to find me. It was kind of sad really. I did try to be good, really I did! But I just couldn't escape it. But maybe... Maybe this time I can use the Trouble to my advantage.


Foggy grey eyes opened as an alarm screeched near her head. Her soft, uncalloused, hands reached for her phone to turn it off. Once her alarm was off she sat up and got out of bed. She put on her red skinny jeans that were wore out from constant use and put on a black long sleeve shirt with a white tank top over that. Her feet got covered with white socks that Animal from the Muppets printed on them. She walked down the hall to do her morning pee. When she was done there she headed to the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal.

"I'm honestly surprised to see you up this early." Her sister said from the sink, cleaning out her bowl.

"Well I have a feeling that today is going to be a good day." She smiled showing her teeth to her sister.

"Kira, how do you know?" Her sister asked, wiping her hands on the towel hanging off the rail of the stove.

"You know how you have feelings about stuff? Like feelings about which people are the people you want to hang out with and not hang out with?" Kira asked, pouring Blueberry Muffin Top cereal in her bowl.

"Yeah?" Her sister ran her fingers through her blonde dyed hair.

"That's how I know today's going to be a good day Sabrina." She answered pouring milk into her cereal.

"Whatever you say Kira." Sabrina waved her hand as she left the kitchen.

Kira rolled her now clear eyes as she sat down to eat her cereal. Once she was done eating she cleaned out her bowl with water and jogged down the hall to get her backpack and brush her teeth. She exited the bathroom and headed to her parents bedroom and entered.

"Mom, I'm going to school." Kira nudged her mom's shoulder and got a wave to let her know her mom heard her.

Kira skipped down to the front door, put on her brown practical ankle boots and grabbed her jeep keys.

"Kira!" Her brother's voice called from the kitchen.

"What dude?" She asked, poking her head around the corner.

"What about me? I'm not ready for school!" He said accusingly with a glare.

"I told you I was leaving early. It's not my fault you didn't get up and ready to go." Kira crinkled her nose at her brother.

"Kira that's not fair!" He practically whined.

"Well life just isn't fair Max." She smirked and turned around to walk out the front door jangling her keys.

"I'm telling mom!" He shouted as she opened the door.

"She won't be sympathetic the least bit!" Kira called out as she climbed into her dark green 2009 Jeep Wrangler.

Her brother flipped her the finger as she started the car and reversed out of the driveway and headed to school. She turned on the radio and Baby Bashes' Cyclone song came and and she sang along with it. Kira pulled into the school parking lot by the football field and turned off the car in the middle of Avril Lavigne's Girlfriend and earned some glares from the other students. Kira placed her over-the-head head phones on her ears and started playing her ipod music to drown out the distractions of the stares and whispers. As she walked into the school everyone spread off to the sides to let her pass and when Kira walked up to her locker she saw a familiar blonde guy was in front of it and smirking down at her.

"What's up Ken?" Kira asked taking her headphones off her head and placing them around her neck.

"Nothing much Kira baby." He said condescendingly down to her.

"Move it or get a matching shiner that I know you have makeup covering up priss." Kira smiled back up at him while taking a threatening step to him.

"Dude, you said you fell down some stairs and that no one knew!" His buddies started laughing.

"She's lying!" 'Ken' started to sputtered.

"Really? Then how do you explain my bruised knuckles?" Kira shoved her hand into his face which turned an angry red.

"One of these days I will get you. Do you understand?" He growled threateningly to her.

"Hey there Edward. Playing nice are we?" A friendly voice said behind Kira.

"Of course we are, wouldn't want to hurt Matt's little bird." Edward sneered down to Kira as he shoved past her.

"Good to know." Matt smiled as he put a hand on Kira's shoulder to hold her back.

Kira and Matt watched Edward walk down the hall.

"I had things under control." Kira snapped at the dark haired boy.

"Of course, I honestly knew that. But you are on school grounds and even though he deserved a matching eye, you would've ended up getting suspended. I was looking out for you." Matt leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Thanks, I guess." Kira mumbled as she opened her locker to get her things for the day.

"Stay out of trouble okay?" Matt ruffled her hair.

"Mattie, you know trouble finds me." Kira smiled to him as he walked away from her.

Kira put her backpack on and closed her locker and got ready to go through the day of the 'Game.'


End file.
